The Quiet girl
by witchcat2012
Summary: Olivia loves books, she adores them. But being locked up for the night in her local school library is not one of her top ten things to do on a Friday! What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

I am a quiet girl, I'm not sure if that's a gift or a curse. I can be as silent as a ghost, so it's great for Halloween; however I tend to scare people accidentally.

i have been known to increase my school's injury percentage

I'm most at home in my school library; I love it, for one, it has statues of cartoon characters, like Mickey mouse, bugs bunny, even the loonatics from loonatics unleashed, my school focuses on art and literature, since cartoon characters count as art, they have the statues. Its also huge, you could get lost if not for the librarians, or me, I been here so many times I know like the back of my hand.

My home is happy I have average grades. There's just one problem in my otherwise rather happy life, the reason why I am so quiet.

Anna is her name, she's a year younger than me, but from the way she's acts, you could swear that she's a very small P6 girl.

She was the bane of my life and no one even believes me! They say "oh, Anna too sweet to call anybody idiot" or "Anna? That girl with the pink backpack? She punched you in the head? Yeah right!"

It was in the kids section where she found me, I was reading the best book, Spilling Ink, it's a writer's manual. I was just reading about ideas when Anna whipped it out of my hand "please give that back Anna" I pleaded,

"No" she lifted it out of my reach as if i would try to grab it

She looked at the title, "Spilling Ink, what a lame title"

"I was reading that!"

"Hey it's a free library, I can read what I want" she flipped through the book

"Yuck! What rubbish! Where's the action? The blood?" she shoved back to me in anger

"It's a book for _writers_ Anna, it's on the cover" i dusted the book and put it back onto the shelf

"Well I think its rubbish! The librarian should take it out"

"_Miss_ _Rosaline _put it on the shelves herself"

"Then she shouldn't work in the library! Putting trash on the shelves, yes that's what I'm gonna tell daddy!"

Yep Anna's daddy is the principle in my school; he's a kind man who will do anything for his daughter.

"You can't do that!"

"And why not? I'm the principle's daughter! I can do whatever I want, and I want to draw on that dog!" so to my horror, she drew a mustache and glasses on tech from loonatics unleashed!

"That's **vandalism**!" i yelled at her as she threw the pen to the floor

"So? You clean it up if it bothers you so much!" with that she left, sashaying.

"How?" I looked at the friction pen she dropped; I realized she had used a friction pen. The ink can be erased by friction. So I whipped out my own friction pen and started to rub the moustache off. I got it out eventually. I checked the clock; it was 1:50pm! the library closes at 2pm! "I need to get back" I thought. I ran to the wooden door, I pulled.

Locked.

Then a familiar voice behind the door said "if you like it so much, then you can stay there!"

Anna!

"And don't even think about telling the librarian, I sent her off!"

I heard more evil laughter, then, silence I cried and cried, Mom would be so worried. I dried my tears. I need to see if I can find a way out! There's a phone in the work room! I tried the door, locked. I looked everywhere, searching for a means for escape. Nothing. I took a deep breath and accessed the situation.

Pluses

1, I can read as much as I want

Minuses

1 no food

2 no water

3 no contacts (i left my mobile phone outside with my bag)

4 NO ESCAPE ROUTE!

all the escape routes were blocked

Well at least the chairs are soft, I might as well get comfortable, i thought while I picked up a book and started to read. After twenty books or so I started to feel sleepy, I shook myself awake then slumped back and sleep overcome me.

Huh? I feel, warmth? and a voice, no, two voices, have I heard them before? One voice was angry, one voice was sympathetic. Before I fell asleep again, I heard one word,

"Anna"

"Olivia wake up!" I awoke to find myself wrapped in a blanket. With Mom at my side

"Mom?"

Don't talk sweetie, Anna confess the whole thing, she's going to be punished"

"punished? why?"

"Something about a green dog threatening to eat her"

i knew what to do,

i needed to go back

Tomorrow night, i needed to say thank you

Kitty (me): well that was fun!

olivia : i want to read more please!

Kitty : no, not the cute look! don't worry! i will next time

Mom: mcdonalds!

Kitty: gotta go! lunch time!


	2. Chapter 2 Thank You

Thank You

When the library club started handing out signing sheets, Olivia jumped at the chance.

No seriously, Olivia actually leapt at the girl who was handing them out.

The girl whipped her head around, slipped on a puddle and fell down the steps to the first floor (she was on the third) because Olivia was quieter than a panther on the hunt.

Unconsciously, she can't help it; ever since she was 6 years old she had been the target of many bullies. So she developed a silent walk, wore shoes with rubber soles and talked only when necessary.

Thankfully, her current bully had been sent to a strict boarding school in North Dakota. So she could finally stroll freely in the library, her sanctum. But yet she wasn't happy, she felt unsatisfied, she wanted to thank the one who had freed her from Anna's grasped, she suspected it was someone in the library, a statue in fact, it sound crazy, but its true! All the evidence pointed to a particular statue of Tech E. Coyote from the show Loonatics Unleashed.

So that's why when the school started a night watch, (for the experience of what the school was like at night) she immediately volunteered to watch the library.

Miss Teo was not surprised. She wasn't surprised either when she asked "alone or yourself" Olivia had said "alone".  
>So that's how Olivia got into her school library looking at the wooden door, at night. In the dark.<p>

"Why am I doing this?" she wondered. But she sucked up her courage and turned the key.

Huh? The lights were on, Olivia walked along the hallway to the Cartoon Hall, to find the statues missing. "Where-?"

Suddenly, what looked like a small red projectile whizzed past her ear and it landed on the floor in front of her.

"Drat! Missed!" she heard an unfamiliar voice. She looked behind her and blinked.

Gasps escaped the Mysterious Benedict Society.

Olivia picked up the marble and said "hello, erm... I'm Olivia, why did you throw this at me?"

"I was aiming at Sticky" Constance pointed to the brown skinned boy beside her.

"With my sling shot!" Kate fumed. But she deflated and looked curiously at the black haired girl before her.

"You're not any character I know," Reynie questioned, "what is your full name Olivia? Maybe Sticky has heard of you"

"My full name is Olivia Amethyst King"

Constance sniggered.

"Its not that funny," Olivia glared at Constance.

Sticky shook his head, "I haven't heard a character like that before"

"That's because I'm not a story character" Olivia confessed. Looking down at her shoes and expected to be thrown out immediately. What actually happened was quite different.

"So you're that Quiet girl!" Constance said proudly, "I knew it,"

"Yes" Olivia nodded. "But aren't you supposed to be fictional?" she gestured to all of them.

"Not in this library, I don't know exactly how we got here, but there is a rumor about a powerful spell book somewhere, it is said that it was so powerful that its magic seeped into the books and well..." Reynie gesture to himself "here we are"

"Do you want to have a tour?" Kate asked.

"She doesn't "Constance said.

"I already know my way around, but I do want to thank someone for -"

"We know the story from the statues" Kate said briskly 'I'll show you where to find him, come on!" she grabbed Olivia's wrist and sped off, leaving the other four running in her wake.

"Too fast…" Olivia muttered as they slowed down. "Want to puke"

"You don't run much, do you?" Kate asked.

Olivia nodded and leaned on the wall for support.

"Nor does Sticky" Kate pointed to the ground where the bald boy was gasping for breath. His back to the white, tiled floor

"Anyway, we're here!" she exclaimed.

'isn't this the…" Olivia looked around, there was another wooden door staring at her.

"The computer lab, yep, it's the base of operations" Reynie said.

"Operations?"

"Yeah! Villains stay here too! Like Mastermind, Massive, those sort" Kate said counting her fingers.

"And where are they exactly?" Olivia asked.

"I dunno"

"Oh dear" Olivia thought.

"Lets go inside" Reynie opened the door.

Inside was the missing statues, talking about something, Olivia tilted her head and walked towards them.

"Excuse me" she tapped Danger Duck's shoulder. Right as he said "you'll never know when a villain may creep up on you".

So he was really loud when he screamed. "Ghost!"

Constance giggled. Kate laughed outright. While the boys just smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Duck, but may I speak to Mr. Tech?" Olivia questioned, unfazed (she was used to this reaction).

"Ermmm…"Duck blushed as the others laughed. Then he said "who the heck are you?"

"I'm Olivia Amethyst King" she bowed.

"Yoi a Human?" Asked Ace.

"Uh huh"

Olivia looked down to her white sneakers as the statues stared at her in a mixture of surprise, dismay and puzzlement.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Tech stood up.

"To say thank you, for helping me with my bully problem,"

"So you're that Olivia" Lexi said slapping her forehead, "how could I forget,"

"Yes" Olivia bowed to Tech, who blushed slightly.

"I did want some payback from that delinquent anyhow" he growled in memory.

"yeah-after-all-he-did-draw-a-mustache-on-you" rev blabbed.

At this point Olivia burst out laughing. "He? Did you say he? Anna is a Girl!"

Rev looked even redder than Tech as everyone laughed, apparently, Rev had thought, by the way Anna talked, that she was a boy with long hair.

Thankfully, Rev was spared from any more embarrassment by Donald Duck, injured and smoking, burst into the room.

"We've spotted Black Velvet near the Non Fiction Area!" he gasped, then collapsed in a black heap.

"What's wrong?" Olivia looked at the grim faces before her.

"Non fiction books can come alive, but only if someone opens them" Lexi explained.

"Their the best weapons a goi can have,"

"Imagine-what-could-happen-if-she-opens one-about-Dinosaurs!" Rev was already zooming away

"If that's the case I'm coming to!" Olivia ran after them.

The situation was so urgent no one disagreed.

Black velvet was just about to open a book when the loonatics arrived.

"Stop right there Velvet!" Ace unleashed a laser from his eyes.

"Not a chance" black velvet smirked and leaned to the left.

"Stay back Olivia," Tech extended his arm, preventing Olivia to join the fight.

"I want to help!" she protested.

"I know that, but you need to stay out of sight, she might try to use you!"

"But…" Olivia's will to help struggled with her will to obey.

"Go back to the computer lab. NOW!" Tech nodded to duck.

Duck gripped her arm and soon they were back at the computer lab.

"Awwwwwww… can't I come?" Olivia did her cute face.

"No." Duck transported.

"It's now fair is it?" Constance huffed.

Olivia turned to see the Mysterious Benedict Society. "Yeah, I really do want to help!"

"Us too, but we're just kids" Reynie sighed.

Booms and loud noises were heard.

"What about the spell book? If we can get it, we'll be able to help!" Olivia started to look around.

"But that's just a rumor!" Sticky protested "besides people say that only the one who truly deserves it will be the one-"

Olivia felt the wall and it swung around, making no noise.

"-to find it" Sticky finished, unnecessarily.

"Kate can I borrow your flashlight?" Olivia smiled as Kate gave it to her.

"Thanks, now let's go!" Olivia peered into the hidden passage. Then cautiously took a step forward.

The Mysterious Benedict Society looked at each other in amazement; this girl was braver than they thought! "Come on! We haven't got all night!"

Kate snapped out of it first.

The cave was, dry but crawling with insects, spiders, cockroaches... You get the idea.

It was also very dark, the only light came from Kate's torch, and that felt a little dim to them as they huddled together for warmth, it may be dry, it was freezing, like stooge's mcduck's heart. The passage led to a dead end.

"Great, what do we do now" Constance grumbled

"What's this?" Olivia felt a wall and felt it give way.

(Back at the non fiction section)

The fight was pretty short but black velvet escaped. "Let's get back to HQ" Ace ordered.

To their surprise…

"Olivia! Reynie! Constance? Kate! Sticky! Are you here?" they called out, not noticing the small passageway closing itself.

(Tunnel)

Soon they were staring at a wetter, colder part of the tunnel; Kate went first, her eyes determined. They followed her until they reached what looked like a room full of books.

"How are we going to find the book in all of these?" Constance huffed and kicked a rock across the room.

"By searching," Reynie shuffled through a ton of books.

Olivia didn't comment, she just stared at a book on a shelf.

It was unimpressive, it had a plain blue covering, about the size of a normal textbook, Olivia pulled it out and it immediately started glowing in all the colors in existence, in other words, Sticky knew most of them.

"Whoa! Guys! I THINK SHE FOUND IT!" Kate yelled.

The walls shook and everyone could hear rumbling.

Oops.

"Let's get outta here before the place crumbles!" Olivia ran to the exit, with the MBD in her wake.

Thankfully, they managed to pull themselves out of the secret passage before it collapsed.

"Whew! Boy was that close!" Kate looked at her tired companions.

"You tell me," Olivia looked at the plain blue textbook in her hand.

"Open it!" Constance yelled impatiently.

Olivia looked at her new friends (a word she wasn't used to, no one would get close to a girl like her) then at the paperback book in her arms. She flipped it open and read what was in it:

Dear young pupil,

This book contains many powerful spells that can be both helpful and destructive, please use them well, now that you have open this textbook, magic shall be attracted to you in every way possible, be it may a different dimension, a coincidence, or perhaps new friends. Don't be frightened young one, for this is only natural. By now, you must be wondering why this book looks so ordinary, well it is to see how good you are at seeing the things inside, not judging by looks or reputation. I see you have done this spectacularly.

Every page will appear after you have learned a valuable lesson or passed a certain test. With it new spells, potions or more shall be known to you.

For now, here is your beginning spells with practice they may safe your life.

Good luck Olivia.

The author of this book.

Ps, your friends think this is nothing but gibberish.

Olivia smiled, and headed back to the computer lab, where the loonatics where still searching for them.

The next morning she waved a final farewell to the library before getting into her Uncle Larry's car. "How was it Ollie?" he asked,

"Magical, just like your museum," she said and told him all about the library, he believed it one hundred percent.

After all, he was all too familiar with it.

The weekend after, Olivia was given a permit to go to the library at any time she wanted.

Even at night.


End file.
